


Science Fiction, Double Feature

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: They should have known better than to bet against Tony.





	Science Fiction, Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Thanks to Stan lee and those at Marvel for them.
> 
> **Timeline** \-- Let’s call it post Ultron but before Steve and Tony fall out.
> 
> **Warning** \-- Silliness

XXX

“It's a good thing I love you,” Pepper grumbled, filing past Tony at the theater door and making her way to the middle of the back row wearing nothing but her bra and a slip.

“I can't believe I was dumb enough to bet against Tony.” Bruce followed her in wearing a butler's uniform.

“That was surprising that you sided against him,” Natasha said, tugging at her French maid's outfit. She scowled deeply.

“You made a persuasive argument why I should,” Bruce shot back when what he meant was ‘I did it for you.’

“I think this is a fun exercise,” Vision said, sitting down wearing a lab coat. Wanda tucked up next to him in a glittery sequined dance outfit.

“Speak for yourself,” Rhodey grumbled thumping down in his gold Lamé speedo. “Why are you even here, Vision? You didn't bet at all.”

“I am curious about human interactions, and Tony seemed so very excited about this movie.”

Pepper snorted. “Of course he is. It's like him, loud and juvenile.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Tony called from where he leaned against the wall next to the theater’s door.

“Oh, I know.” She blew him a kiss.

“This is wrong. This is so wrong!” Steve groaned from somewhere on the other side of the door. “I can't...”

Tony assumed he was about to say something straight out of the forties. He occasionally felt bad for Steve, for being so far out of his own time. “Head high, Cap.” He reached past the door frame, grabbing Steve's arm. Tony hauled him into the theater, which was beginning to get crowded with people who knew well how to treat the upcoming movie.

Steve shuffled in wearing nerdy glasses and nothing but his briefs. “It's so improper.” He grimaced at Tony. “You're not recording this, are you?”

 

“Me?” Tony placed a hand over his ARC reactor. “Do you see a recorder?”

 

Steve huffed at him. Tony didn't enlighten any of them that there were hidden recorders literally everywhere. That'll teach them to bet against him. Clint sailed in wearing heavy metal gear and a makeup fake scar on his forehead, smiling. At least someone decided to enjoy himself with this. 

Tony handed them all scripts. “This will help you follow along. Remember this _is_ an audience participation movie,” he said.

“Hey, where's Thor? Did he welch?” Rhodey stood as if ready to hop over the back of the chair and disappear.

 

“That doesn't seem like him,” Steve said. “What did you do to him, Tony? Is it worse than this?” He gestured to his underpants.

 

Tony snorted. “That depends on your point of view. And I don't see what you're complaining about, Cap. It's not like we didn't all know you wear tighty-whiteys.”

 

Steve glared, pointedly using his script more to cover his lap than to read it.

 

“We might as well have fun with this.” Natasha shrugged. 

 

“That's the spirit.”

 

“This is amazing,” Thor's deep voice bellowed from the doorway. “I thought I would hate it but I make this look good.”

 

“Oh great, the ego's arrive,” Banner muttered.

Thor strode in clad in tatty fishnet stockings, heels and dressed in a black lace teddy. He had his face painted with the bluest blue eyeshadow and reddest lipstick Tony could find in Pepper's arsenal. He'd honestly thought the thunder god would bugger off back to Asgard rather than show up.

“My underpants suddenly don't seem so bad,” Steve muttered.

Thor sashayed to his seat. “When does this begin?”

 

Tony turned with a grand gesture as the lights went down and a pair of garishlips popped up on the screen. “Right now.” Nothing like a group of Rocky virgins, he thought. “Let's have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for evil_little_dog for the prompt Iron Man (or MCU), Tony Stark+/Pepper Potts+James Rhodes (or any Avengers characters), Tony wins a bet and everyone has to go to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show in costume.


End file.
